The Adventures of Kitaria and Guinivere
by Velvet Pussycat
Summary: Two twin sisters in a muggle orphanage find themselves sucked into the wizard world as daughters of famous aurors that were killed in the line of duty. Please read and review... i need to know if it's decent!
1. A Life Changing Surprise

This story was written by me and a best friend, we are not JK Rowling, or anyone associated with her, therefore all characters and associated themes, are all hers. Other characters such as Kitaria and Gwen are two of our original characters.

Kitaria and Guinivere Vance were fraternal twin sisters in an orphanage in the outskirts of London. The two were inseparable like best friends but they still fought like sisters always do. Kitaria was the taller one, she was skinny, golden skinned, had gold eyes, and brown hair. Guinevere was curved and more muscular than Kitaria, she was an average height, had short spunky blond hair, a fair complexion, and hazeleyes.

Kitaria, or Kit as she liked to be called, was very laid back, but adventurous, street smart, and was very, very sly, which also led to her always finding ways to break the rules. Guinivere, sometimes called Gwen (but usually hit whoever called her that), always has to be doing something, whether it be reading or running, but she was also adventurous, she was more book smart, honest (most of the time), and not one found to be breaking all of the rules, unless it was to bail Kit out of trouble, which usually was about once or twice a week.

On nice days, both could usually be found outside either tanning, which Kit was much more fond of than Guinivere, or playing some sort of sport, which Guinivere was much more fond of than Kit. Their favorite sport, Frisbee, they would play rain or shine and day or night.

Kit was an average student in the nearest public school, while Guinevere was an anal straight-A student. Although both were very nice people, they had limited friends because of the odd things that would happen to them or those around them.

At the public school the orphan children attended, Kit predicted the untimely demise of the class gerbil, Bob. When Bob met his ending two days later, Kit was accused of killing him. Guinevere knew Kit would never do that. When she asked Kit how she knew Bob would die, Kit exclaimed that the gerbil was complaining of respiratory problems. After Gwen did a full autopsy report on Bob, everyone realized that Bob died of an asthma attack.

Gwen's experiences were much different. She could decode anything better than a cryptographer, and credited it all on a book she bought called _A Beginner's Guide to Ancient Runes_**.**

On their eleventh birthday, after a heart filled argument of who stole whose shirt, two owls came into the kitchen of the orphanage and left two letters. They were each parchment envelopes with a purple wax stamp on the back, which had a lion, snake, badger, and a raven encircling a large, capital H. They were both addressed in green ink but one was to Kitaria Vance, the other to Guinivere Vance. Immediately forgetting the argument, the two hurriedly ripped open the envelopes and read the letters. The orphanage owner walked over to the two.

"What is it?" She asked even though she knew what the letters were.

It took a second for the two sisters to answer.

"It's a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kit said shocked even though she had no idea where the school was.

"We've been accepted into Hogwarts!" Guinivere said excitedly, not caring that she had never heard of this school.

"Follow me." The owner said to the sisters.

The two followed her out and into her office where there was an odd man dressed in light blue robes sitting in back of the desk. As they walked in, the man turned around. He had long silver hair and a long silver beard, his twinkling blue eyes were behind half-moon spectacles and he smiled brightly at the two girls.

"Guinivere and Kitaria Vance," he said. His voice was eerie but calming and seemed to carry a sudden whisper of knowing on it.

Kit cocked her head and looked strangely at the man. Guinivere immediately looked at the man in awe.

"Who the-"

"KIT! I'm sorry Albus, even though she is only eleven, she has come to the stage of swearing a bit early."

"Elaine, I am not offended and your apology is accepted kindly. And I know the reason that these two are so surprised at my appearance is because they do not know me at all and they do not know what amazing journey they are about to partake in." The man smiled. "Kitaria and Guinivere I am Professor Albus Dumbledore," (at this Kit snickered and Gwen punched her hard.) He smiled again. "I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stuck out a hand to shake and Guinivere immediately shook it with all respect.

"Professor, sir, I am Guinevere. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you too." He turned to Kit. "And you must be Kitaria."

Kit smiled and shook his hand. "Yes sir."

"Ah, you look, and I'm guessing act, exactly like your father. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you too sir. You knew, my father?" Kit said shocked. She had found a new respect for the man.

He nodded.

"And our mother?" Guinevere asked.

"Very much so; you have her charm and looks, Guinivere."

Guinivere beamed.

"Now, I would like all three of you to sit so that we can all talk." At this he conjured up three florescent orange puffy armchairs out of nowhere with a wave of his wand.

Kit and Guinivere looked at each other with amazement, and a hint of amusement at the chairs ridiculous appearances, followed Elaine's lead and sat down.

"Now I have come to discuss how Kitaria and Guinivere will be getting their school things and how they will be getting to Kings Cross Station. School begins on September 1st; the train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock in the morningfrom King's Cross Station in London. You school things should already be packed and in trunks by then and I suggest you get to the station at ten or ten fifteen. Now, Elaine do you know how to get to Diagon Alley?"

"No sir. Last time one of the orphans was accepted I believe one of the other wizarding families took them in for the summer or they just took them for a day of shopping there. But that was around fifty years ago when my mother was the owner of this orphanage."

"Yes I do remember that**. **Well I shall see to having one of the staff take the two to Diagon Alley three days before school starts. I will have them stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the days before school while they are there with the person so they don't have to take a long car ride to King's Cross. Is that ok Elaine?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. Girls, how does that sound?"

"Great!" Guinivere exclaimed.

"Cool!" said Kit.

"Right then! I will send a letter on who will be coming and when soon. Thanks for your patience Elaine. Have a good day."

He stood and shook hands with Elaine and the girls and strode out the door.

Kit and Gwen sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Kit sighed and got up.

"That was so weird." She mumbled.

Their minds couldn't begin to process what they had just heard, or what the future held for them. But not even an hour and a half later Gwen was trying to think of what classes they would be taking. Kit found it funny that Gwen was already worrying about classes and the laughter took her own mind off of most of the weird stuff that had just happened.


	2. Entering Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Kit and Guinevere were in a daze for the next week. Wizards? Witches? How could they be? During their long talks after midnight, they theorized that maybe it was all just some sick, cruel joke. Whoever was pulling it must hate them. Whoever it was had to know the childish story they were given when their parents died.

"Listen girls. Listen very carefully." The social worker said as he explained that their parents were killed by bad, bad wizards. Gwen and Kit only pretended to believe this. They were 5 already and knew that wizards and witches didn't exist. They guessed that their parents were killed by another government on a secret mission. That would be the only way to logically explain their parent's sporadic sojourns to far away places where they received wounds that could not be healed at a normal hospital.

The scary thing that the girls realized, though, was that no one was supposed to know the lie they were told. After hours of discussing the many possibilities that would explain that the whole thing was a joke, they came to the inevitable; they were witches.

A few days later came proof. They received a letter the day before explaining they needed to be ready to depart at 6 AM from the orphanage with their chaperone, Professor McGonagall. While Kitaria complained about the 6 AM depart through mouthfuls of leftover ramen, Guinevere was pacing excitedly in the living room as they waited to arrival of their chaperone.

"I can't believe we're going to meet the Deputy Headmistress!" said Gwen.

"How do you know Professor Who-Sa-What's-it is the Deputy Headmistress?" Asked Kit, tired, but intrigued.

"They have a website," stated Gwen with a look that said it was so blatantly obvious, who began to laugh at the sight of Kit's bug-like wide eyes of awe.

"Yes Kit, even wizards use the internet," exclaimed Gwen sarcastically. "Really, how thick can you get?"

Before Kit could retort, a fire burst out of nowhere in the fireplace. Kit and Gwen both screamed, Kit's ramen fell to the floor, and both girls naively jumped forward to see what was in the fireplace.

"Where'd that old chick come from? And who ate all the Ramen??" asked a 15-year old orphan, that was sleepily passing by to get some ramen.

"Shut up Ronnie!" hissed Gwen.

"But Gwen, look," whispered Kit. "Hey, Ronnie, I just opened a new packet of ramen but Elaine told me to tell you to eat Poptarts."

Gwen was surprised to see a woman emerging from the flames unharmed. The woman was dressed in stately dark green robes, and looked like she held the knowledge of a well-spent lifetime on her face. Guinevere immediately wanted to learn from her. Kit was impressed. If this is how they traveled, she wondered how they cooked! _I wonder if they have Poptarts and Ramen in Hogwarts…_ Kit thought but was rudely interrupted by the woman standing in front of her.

"Good morning, ladies. No need for long introductions and dawdling. I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also Deputy Headmistress. You must be Guinevere and Kitaria. Trust me, I can tell who is which easily."

"God, this woman is a stiff," Kit thought, while she could see Gwen's admiration for her growing every minute.

Kit let her thoughts wander for a few moments as it looked like the professor was going over rules, and her mind would be better off sleeping as she zoned out.

"You first, Guinevere," said McGonagall, awaking Kit's thoughts with a start.

Gwen stepped into the fire with a large pinch of powder, threw it down, said, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished in a burst of flames.

"And you, Kitaria."

"Oh shit," she thought, wishing she paid attention.

Kit stepped forward, took a large pinch of powder, stepped into the fire, and said the same thing. "Diagon Alley!" She ordered, as she felt a lurch, and her stomach left her.

"Hell, at least I didn't screw up!" she thought hopefully, as she kept her eyes clenched to avoid vomiting.

When all three arrived to Diagon Alley, Gwen and Kit met each other's eyes and both immediately regretted their breakfast of 2 bowls of Ramen each, and a diet coke… or two. Professor McGonagall explained that they had traveled by Floo Powder. When a pinch is taken, one can step into a fire, throw down the powder, exclaim one's destination, and arrive at the other fireplace at their destination if it is connected to the Floo network, which, _obviously_, any wizard was.

They were in the "Floo Arrival and Departure Center" on Diagon Alley. The arrival and departure center was a long hallway lined with hundreds of fireplaces on both sides. The left side was for arrivals, the right for departures. There was a booth at the end of the hallway that sold Floo Powder.

"What exactly is Diagon Alley?" asked Guinevere.

Professor McGonagall went into depth about its history and purpose as they stepped out of the "Floo Arrival and Departure Center", but it was like talking to two extremely thick headed trolls in Latin. Both girls were intrigued by everything as they stepped onto Diagon Alley.

It was packed with people, but everyone was dressed strangely. All of them were dressed in different colored robes. Kit and Gwen talked about wizard's odd way of dressing, but after a while they both decided to ignore it. Now they both decided that is must be what wizards and witches wear, and they had no problem following that fashion statement; the robes looked comfortable.

As they walked down the Alley, Gwen decided to bring up the very topic that had been worrying the girls from the start – money. As she brought up her concerns to the professor, a smile came across her face.

"Don't you worry. A few high standing wizards donate money to see young, aspiring witches and wizards with little money flourish into great citizens. You will receive 100 galleons each and every month." Professor McGonagall smiled as she said this.

The girl's blank looks baffled the professor. 100 galleons a month for going to school was nothing to laugh at. All of a sudden, it hit her. Kit and Gwen didn't know wizard money! To them, this money was as filling as stone soup.

"As I said before, don't you worry. You'll understand our money in no time. Just know that you will be getting a gracious amount, and free tuition, room, and board."


	3. A Gift From a Stranger

As Kitaria and Guinevere finished up their final purchases from the robes shop in Diagon Alley, someone called out to Professor McGonagall. She turned to try to see which person the familiar voice was coming from.

A middle aged man, looking about the age that Kit and Gwen's parents should have been, was pushing his way through the crowd towards them. He was holding two cages in his hands, one covered in worn looking brown leather and the other draped in maroon velvet.

"Why hello there Mr. Higgs! What have you got there?"

The man stopped before the professor and two girls and caught his breath. "I caught word that you were bringing the Vance twins here today. And seeing as I knew their mother and father I figured I would give them a little something to help during the school year."

Kit and Gwen looked at each other in confusion. He, this random man that came emerging from this bustling crowd of witches and wizards, somehow knew that they were here and somehow knew their father. Something didn't seem right.

"Oh Mr. Higgs, you needn't have gotten them anything!"

"No I knew David and Cassie well and I had a feeling that they would buy them these if they were here with them." He paused and smiled as he looked down at the girls. "You don't remember me, do you girls?"

The two shook their heads no.

"I was a good friend of your parents'; I've known you two since you were tiny."

Kitaria fought back the urge to ask him why he couldn't have spared them the years of being in an orphanage, but figured she would give him a chance. Guinevere fought the urge to ask what her parents were like when they were living and how he knew them.

"If I remember correctly, I haven't seen you two in ages so forgive me," He turned towards Kit, "you, must be Kitaria."

Kit continued staring at him until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Kit smiled, nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Higgs."

The man smiled. "Kitaria your father loved you more than anything, except your sister, and he told me one day, a long time ago, that instead of an owl for school, he would buy you a red tailed hawk. He saw a lot of himself in you, his adventure, and his want for more; he knew a hawk would symbolize this if he ever died before… before you were old enough to go to Hogwarts." He paused as he looked upon Kit. "This," He said as he held out the cage draped in leather, "is for you."

Kitaria took the cage by the handle and pushed the leather aside a few inches so she could look at its contents. A brilliantly plumaged, male, red tailed hawk sat and stared at her. It tilted its head to the side and squeaked, as if recognizing and acknowledging her. Kitaria's face lit up with a broad smile. "Thank you so much, sir."

"Ah, my dear, it is no problem, your parents meant for you both to have a beautiful and filled life."

Guinevere stood anxiously awaiting what she was about to receive. Her thoughts ran ramped through her mind at the thought of receiving what seemed to be a bird for her years at Hogwarts. Something was itching at the edge of her mind and she couldn't put her brain to capture what it was.

Mr. Higgs turned to face Gwen. He smiled. "You look just like your mother. Gwen, if I may call you that, your mother knew you would excel in academics. She knew that you were going to be a very talented young witch. To show this, she wanted something magnificent for you, something better than an ordinary owl or bird. She wanted you to be able to show your intelligence without overpowering people with high-headedness, but she knew you would be able to do that. This is for you, Guinevere." He held out the velvet draped cage.

Guinevere's eyes were wide with excitement as she took the cage into her hands. It was heavy, so heavy that her arm dropped when he let go. Her eyes grew wide as the velvet moved away from the cage. Beneath the cover was the largest, most beautiful Great Horned Owl Gwen had ever seen. She smiled and looked up at Mr. Higgs. "Thank you, sir, thank you so much!"

Professor McGonagall looked admiringly at Mr. Higgs. "Mr. Higgs, this is such a wonderful surprise for these two. You are a very kind man. Now, girls, we must be going, I have to get you both wands before we go back!" She shook Mr. Higgs' hand and smiled. "Thank you so much, Alan. Take care."

"I will." He turned to the girls again. "You two take care now, and stay out of trouble at school, the detentions there are worse than muggle schools." He said with a grin. "If you need anything just send a letter with either of your birds. Goodbye Guinevere, Kitaria." He waved as he turned and walked back through the crowded street.

With their arms laden with bags full of their new school supplies, and their birds safely covered and carried in front of them they followed Professor McGonagall towards Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they stepped into the silent and dusty store they put their purchases down and awaited the wand maker.

"Ahh, Minerva McGonagall, what a pleasure!" A smoky voice came from behind one of the shelves of wands. "Who have you brought me today?" Ollivander looked out from behind the shelf and stared at the twins. "Hmm. You two must be… the Vance twins… Kitaria and Guinevere, correct?"

Kitaria stared at the old man with raised eyebrows as Guinevere nodded politely.

"Now, I think we'll need some measurements from the both of you, my look at how you two have grown." Ollivander tapped his measuring tape and it began taking measurements of each of the girls' arms, in between their shoulders, from their toes to their heads and everywhere in between.

After an hour of Mr. Ollivander pulling out wand after wand for each other girls to test, and the pile on the floor continued expanding, the old man got a grin on his face. He walked behind each of the shelves, all the way to the back of the store and pulled a double wand box from the top shelf. Blowing the dust off it he brought the box to the front. "Let us try these." He said with a grin.

He lifted an 11 inch willow and unicorn hair wand from the box and handed it to Guinevere. The wand was a crème color, smooth with stars carved around it. The stars shone a metallic gold as the wand was passed from Ollivander to Gwen. As the wand touched her fingers it warmed, and she gave it a good flick and a shower of red-gold sparks came out the end of it. Gwen smiled as big as Ollivander did.

"I see that the wand has finally found a partner." He paused before he lifted the second wand from the box. "Now, girls, these wands are some of the oldest ones I own, they have chosen you and they will treat you with the respect you give them. Be careful with them." The two nodded, Kitaria now showing the first signs of anxiety on her face. Ollivander handed her the second wand.

It was long, 13 inches, made from a Snake Bark Maple, with a Dragon heart-string core. It was smooth and dark, with swirls carved into it which had a metallic shine to them. As the wand hit Kitaria's fingers a rush of energy flooded her. The wand was warm yet cold, she gave it an arching wave and silver-blue sparks emerged from the end. Kitaria grinned.

"Excellent. Congratulations girls." He said as he put the wands in separate boxes for them.

After paying and saying goodbye to Ollivander, Professor McGonagall took them back to the Floo Arrival and Departure Center. The each of them journeyed through the floo network to the muggle orphanage where Gwen and Kit lived. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall helped them bring their new possessions upstairs and then sat them down in their room for what they were hoping would be a pep talk about how they could start using their magical goods right away.

"Girls I expect you to behave in this next week before you leave here. There is a law stating that underage witches and wizards are not under any circumstance unless threatened by death are not to use magic at all. That means no wands and no fooling around with potions. Your possessions purchased today will stay locked and in your rooms not to be disturbed, except for your books, until you are at Hogwarts. The train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock in the morning on September 1st, which is exactly a week from now. Your caretaker will be bringing you there, she has your tickets. She will tell you how to get onto the platform. Good luck girls and thank you for being so polite today. Enjoy the rest of your summer." She then turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack, leaving the girls staring at the spot she disappeared from in awe.


End file.
